One-Shots
by xLastOneStandingx
Summary: A series of one-shots. You guys may give me a song and pairing of your choice in a PM or Review. I wrote this a lonnngggg while ago, hope ya guys enjoy!


Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING! MUAHAHAHA!….I own nothing.

A/N: I'm devoting this story to my readers, reviewers, followers, and favorers. I'm going to be writing short passages/stories for each pairing and song. You guys can tell me a song and pairing of your choice, and I'll make a story. (Only one-shots) You may either PM me or review, whichever is better for you guys. I also want to give a special thanks to **duchessjohanna **for just being AWESOME and giving me and idea for dares.

Song: _**On My Way by Boyce Avenue**_

Pairing_**: Fiolee (Fionna x Marshall Lee)**_

**Marshall**

_**I wasn't there the moment you first learned to breathe,**_

I watched as she snuggled her head into his chest, smiling up at him. I felt the pain in my stomach rise each second of watching this.

_**But I'm on my way, on my way.**_

I turned and started floating away, trying to prevent tears from escaping my eyes. While I was trying in vain to stop the tears from falling, as well as being lost in my thoughts, I nearly smashed into an apple tree.

_**I wasn't there the moment you got off your knees,**_

I sighed in frustration and plucked and apple from the tree, sucking the red out of it. I was lost in my thoughts again as I played back the memories in my mind, now letting the tears fall.

'_Maybe I wasn't there when she first learned to breathe or when she first got off her knees, but that doesn't mean I was never there for her.' _I thought.

I took notice of early the dawn's early light, but didn't move a muscle. For, I just sat there, still thinking about Fionna. "Fi-Fionna I s-still L-miss y-you."I silently stuttered to myself. ** (A/ N:I put the 'L' in 'L-miss' on purpose)**

_**But I'm on my way, on my way.**_

I still remember our good times of hanging out together, the times when I was always there for her...

_**Lay down, and come alive in all you've found, all you're meant to be.**_

***Flashback*:**

"Marshy, I'm borrreeedddd." She groaned. I gracefully ran my fingers through the strings of my bass, creating as soft melody.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Well, it's nice to meet you _'borrreeedddd'_, how are you doing?" I replied.

She smiled and started giggling. Once she stopped, she stared up at me with a serious expression.

"But, seriously Marsh, I'm bored." She said. I thought for a moment of what we could possibly do on a rainy day like today.

I smiled deviously once I got an idea. "Fionna." She looked up at me, giving me her full attention.

I leaned up to her, my face dangerously close to hers. I heard her heartbeat quicken. Our lips nearly touched. "Hi." I said then pulled back with vampire speed.

I started laughing at her face. She glared at me.

"Whatever." She grumbled. Even though my laughing ceased, I was still chuckling while wiping tears away.

"Anyways, I got an idea." She said, still blushing. "Ok, shoot." I said, smiling.

"Let's play truth or dare, and if you chicken out, then you have to…hmm…..eat Cake's catnip in her face!" She mused. I shuttered as I remembered the time I accidently bumped into Cake's catnip, causing it to spill everywhere. I still have the scars.

I shook the thought away. "Sure" I said.

She hugged her knees to her chest and shivered because of the cold weather, then looked up at me. "Truth or Dare?" She asked.

I smirked. "Dare me, Fi." She thought for a moment, and then grinned evilly. "I dare you to shave off some of Cake's fur while she's napping, right now."

My eyes widened in horror. Well, I'm about to add more scars to my large collection. I sighed. "Ok".

Well, to make things brief, I shaved some of Cake's fur off, until she woke up, causing her yowl so loud, I could've sworn my ears were bleeding.

Then I was scratched so many times, my skin was red and was covered in small blisters and scratches. I glared at Fionna as she laughed so hard, that she was holding her sides.

I noticed that the rain was clearing up and the bright sun was starting to shine. I waited for her laughing to subside then I asked her 'truth or dare' to which she replied dare. When I told her my dare, she gave me a very dark glare.

If looks could kill…I had dared her to run through the Candy Kingdom while screaming 'I love the Ice Queen!' When she said no, I then reminded her what would happen if she didn't do the dare. She thought for a moment.

Not so long after, she chose my dare. While she was doing the dare, she earned weird looks from some candy people while the others stared back in horror.

She then ran up to Gumball and yelled, "I love the Ice Queen, and there's nothing you can do about it!" His face was priceless! Fionna ran back to be and we both started cracking up together.

I flew Fionna back home. We shot a couple truths and dares at each other until after a while it was starting to get boring. I then asked Fionna a question that always nagged the back of my mind.

Who does she like? For a second her smile faltered and she started to blush.

She hesitated for a few seconds and sighed. "IlikeGumball" She stuttered. I gave her a questioning look. "Huh?" I asked.

She averted her eyes away from mine and looked at the floor. She took a deep breath. "I like Gumball." I was speechless.

She liked Gumball? What she said was like a hard blow, knocking me unconscious.

The room was silent. I then snapped out of my thoughts.

"Erm, Fi, I got to go, bye." I said as I flew out of the house. I haven't hung out with her ever since that day.

*End of flashback*

_I was there for her during boredom. _I constantly miss the old days that I had with her.

**AN: This is the first part of the song, there will be more soon. Review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
